The invention relates to candles or scented-wax hardgoods and more particularly to a candle or scented-wax book or card.
The invention, among other things, combines (i) the attributes of a greeting card such as occasion marking, greeting exchanging, or keepsake memento; along with (ii) the scented-wax hardgood attributes as a disguised air-freshener, as well as with (iii) the attributes of a decoration or ornament for accessorizing or gracing households, apartments, offices, hospital rooms or like environs; and further with (iv) other attributes of a candle such as enhancing a mood, ceremony or celebration by flicker of a flame.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.